


Immortal Longings (Извечная тоска)

by Salllter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllter/pseuds/Salllter
Summary: Если вы застанете его в подходящий момент, то странник может спеть для вас.





	Immortal Longings (Извечная тоска)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/gifts).
  * A translation of [Immortal Longings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828532) by [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek). 



> (ThePraxianWeasleyGeek, спасибо за такую историю одинокого странника ;)

Вблизи краев галактики, поговаривают, бродит странник. Всегда непоколебимый в своей поступи, всегда молчащий, всегда настороженный. Его лицо носит шрамы и за его спиной меч, но если вы просмотрите внимательно, вы сможете рассмотреть слабый шов у основания одного из его рогов. Странник идет медленно, неся на себе незримую, но сильную боль.

Временами, если успеть в нужный момент, вам может быть удастся уговорить его на песню (если вы столкнетесь с ним под покровом ночи в каком-нибудь захолустном баре, когда он начал показывать явные признаки подавленности, или если вы наткнетесь на него в дороге между мирами, и назойливое любопытство в вашем взгляде сможет пробраться к грани его воспоминаний). Вы не поймете слов его песни (язык давно мертв, а поколение, которые говорило на нем, угасает словно угольки костра), но вы сможете понять их настроение.

Он поет об утрате и он поет о тоске; и, самое главное, он поет о сожалении.

Пару раз он порывался рассказать свою историю — никто не может сказать кому, — но все же легенда о его путешествии дрейфовала, как и он, среди звезд. Некоторые игнорируют эту историю как обыкновенную: потерянная любовь, расставание и прочие вещи, от которых мы все непременно пострадаем.

Те, кто её игнорируют, не слышали его песни.

Он, как и многие другие, однажды любил. Он, как и многие другие, однажды потерял. Он шагнул слишком далеко: к тому времени, когда он решился снова, он сделал это слишком поздно и был прогнан. Странник и его любовь разошлись, — и все же это не могло быть «прощай», ибо они знали ещё тогда, что их пути должны соединиться в последний раз.

Когда странник наконец вернулся к месту их расставания, ему сказали, что его любовь исчезла — без объяснения и ни с кем не прощаясь.

Так он стал Странником. Он обыскивает звезды ради его пропавшей любви; и пусть в каждой версии истории, которую он рассказывает, он убеждает, что его единственное намерение — знать, что же стало с другим, каждая версия говорит о другой цели, высеченной в каждом плане и шраме на его лице. Те, кому он дарит свою песню, слышат это, даже если они встретили его, не зная истории.

В течении миллионов лет он пел.

Он поёт о безрассудстве, заботе и ослепляющем восторге.

Он поёт о неуверенности, подлости и слепоте.

Он поёт о страсти к другой жизни, граничащей с отчаянием, оценивании храбрости, возможности говорить вместо того, чтобы просто чувствовать.

Он поёт: «Я сожалею».


End file.
